The goal of this proposal is to investiage the Etiology of Osteosarcoma, Radiation Induced Sacroma and Soft Tissue Sarcoma. We will investigate the hypothesis that some spontaneous and radiation induced sarcoma arise subsequent to genetic changes causing loss or inactivation of both homologous copies of a gene on chromosome 13 band q14, resulting in malignant transformation of target cells. We will also investigate the hypothesis that oncogene expression/activation may be important in the etiology of spontaneous and radiation induced sarcomas. We will employ DNA transfection to identify and analyze oncogene activation in these sarcomas. We will perform karyotypic analysis on early passage tumor cell lines established from spontaneous and radiation induced sarcomas to study non-random chromosome anomalies associated with these tumors. Molecular and cytogenetic data will be analyzed in conjunction with patient outcome since oncogene amplification and specific chromosomal abnormalities have been correlated with prognosis in other human cancers. Non-random chromsome anomalies may also provide clues as to the location of genes involved in the transformation process.